Mating Season
by Vector 71
Summary: The history of Leviathan and the beginning of the Reapers as told through a star crossed love story. This sets the stage for the coming of the Reapers and 'Rise of Leviathan'.


_A/N: I've had feedback asking for more about Leviathan, so this is my attempt to give some history and also tell the story of how the Reapers entered the galactic stage. _

_Special thanks to Bebus and JadeDragonMTR for all of your support, enthusiasm and input and to Tayg for continuing to harass me about tentacles! You all are amazing and constantly provide me with all sorts of wonderful ideas!_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I hope that you enjoy and if so, please leave me a comment!_

Mating Season

Prologue:

None of the living Leviathan remembered the time when they were bound to the ocean and unable to explore the land or the sky. Those times had been left to legend and would fill the minds of youth through imprinting from mother to child. It was unthinkable to believe that there was a time when Leviathan was content with the confines of the oceans and depths that they held, that they were not always the rulers of land and air and all below. Evolution had favored the beasts and genetic selection had allowed for them to become the dominant species on their homeworld.

The ability to use their minds to communicate had evolved as well. The ones that learned to reach out with their minds and touch others were the ones that would become the leaders of their tribes and determine who would be able to breed. Over time, Leviathan became dependent on the ability to control others and found that they were catered to and worshiped by those they saw as their subjects. Shrines to the giants were constructed by their minions; idols sprung up to perpetuate Leviathan's vanity and the pursuit of excess crept into Leviathan society. The thought of a better future was replaced by corrupted power and the misuse of resources. Those that were lured by this type of power became sedentary and their clans passed into history.

Some clans did not fall prey to the ease of control and idolization. They instead saw their charges as a way to evolve themselves and their species. Beauty, harmony, advancement and influence were the keys to allowing some Leviathan to thrive and move past their own world. Those that were not taken in by their own power looked to the stars and dreamed about the possibilities that could be found in them. When element zero was discovered and used as a source of food and propulsion for Leviathan, their minds saw a way to reach into the sky and their society was changed forever.

Able to withstand the pressure of the deep, evolution allowed for their large forms to also tolerate the stresses of space. Through eezo, their mental abilities expanded and they were able to travel unheard of distances to worlds in their solar system. Soon, Leviathan's sphere of influence grew past their ocean world and the star system that contained it. New hosts were discovered through exploration, as were new ideas and capabilities. Mathematics and physics, chemistry and biology all became part of Leviathan through their new charges. Clans formed around the ideas of science and movement to even more systems. Through their work, the first relays were crafted. To withstand the force of the relays and house eezo, outer structures were forged to fit around Leviathan. The ones that risked acceleration beyond the speed of light were heralded as heroes and champions of their species for their courage.

New sights and people awaited them and their future seemed to brighten with each generation. Their lifespans increased, but as they did, nature answered by limiting the time when the creatures could breed. Evolution also caused their carapaces to allow the creatures to be able to accommodate almost any type of environment: cold, heat, water, space. They still required additional armor for travel in space to use eezo and propel them through the mass relays – without the armor they would only be able to travel within a system.

Clans formed around the strongest of the males and those that wanted more would either be forced to fight or flee. Territories cropped up throughout the galaxy, as clans grew larger and sought to control more resources. When they found the technology within the minds of others, it would change them forever and allow the creatures to spread their influence and reach to limitless spaces throughout the galaxy. Within a century, Leviathan spanned to most inhabited planets and started to exert their will on others. For some, it was a new form of commensalism, where ideas were shared and flowed freely between the species. For others, it was parasitic, where resources and the inhabitants were used up at the whim of Leviathan. Each clan had their own leader and their own agendas, but all were Leviathan and all were at the mercy of their own biology.

The females throughout the clans all started to feel it. The yearning to mate and breed, to find the strongest of the males and keep away their sisters in order to bring about offspring that would guarantee their legacy and keep their line for the next generation. The mating season would take place once every millennium and would provide a shift in power for those that lived through it. The next generation of Leviathan would not be forged without intense competition and a warlike frenzy between clans and females.

As a species, all Leviathan would feel the primal call to spawn and were drawn to the large asteroid field that had spanned between their homeworld and the second planet of the solar system. It was a huge expanse, filled with all sorts of dangers and places that could be used to hide and stage attacks. The normal docile females would become ferocious during the mating season and many would not live past it. Swarms of Leviathan were drawn to the field in hopes of either being selected by a female or fighting to establish stronger territories. All battled and the result was an orgy like spasm of tentacles intertwining to force creation. The females drawing in the males to possess their thoughts and bring about procreation, while the males clashed in a show of dominance and leadership.

The number of females that could breed, compared to the number of males was very lopsided – the males outnumbered the females at a rate of 20 to 1, but there were no guarantees on how many would actually be successful. For even if a female was able to secure a male, she might choose not to move forward with the bedding or be able to complete the reproductive process. To be able to control the male that she had actually targeted and then bring about a crèche that would make it to adulthood was difficult. Having a strong clan would help, as would having resources to control and allocate.

Love was an almost unheard of event in the world of Leviathan. Love was witnessed in the species that Leviathan would share minds with but was viewed as unnecessary and a distraction from more important pursuits. They understood the concept of the emotion, but it was not something that usually crept into their daily lives. Those that succumbed to it were often cast out of their clans and away from any other Leviathan territory. They would face the unknown and the uncertainty that love would inflict on them and usually one or both of the young Leviathan that would boast of that emotion would have a change of heart once they knew what they would lose as a result of it.

Genetics and advancement was why they mated and unions were forged to acquire new resources or control new territories. The clans that could have the most breeding females and ensure that their young would hatch would ensure their place in the future of Leviathan. It was a delicate balance and it was the way of Leviathan.

* * *

The Mystery of Love:

Having been born to a moderately strong clan, Kalprexa was the second daughter of the clan leader, Urepitor. The planet that she called home was lush and full of various colors, vegetation and food and her charges were the Y'Letians, insectoid like creatures for Leviathan to meld with and control. The ruling classes of the hive-like society were physically tall, yet narrow and were camouflaged to blend in with the trees on their planet. They looked like large branches of the trees with colorful wings that were used to fly across great distances. They pursued beauty and welcomed Leviathan with open minds. Kalprexa enjoyed her place in this society and treated those under her with compassion and fairness. Beauty was her greatest desire, that and exploration. The Y'Letians filled her mind with music and art.

Those who were not part of the ruling class were not so lucky. Most of the Y'Letians were of the working class and viewed as lesser beings. They were extremely strong and capable of bearing 50 times their own weight, which made them useful laborers. Unlike the ruling class, they could not fly and resembled a smaller form of Leviathan, only more compact and rounded. Their wings were hidden under their powerful carapaces and were reminders of times gone by. Since the arrival of Leviathan and the clan leader, Urepitor, the workers days were spent mining the moon orbiting their homeworld for element zero. Vast quantities of eezo made up the moon and both the ruling class and Leviathan were dependent on access to the element.

All of the Y'Letians communicated through musical tones created by vibrations of their large mandibles and wings. It was this music that filled Kalprexa with a fullness and harmony. She truly enjoyed the Y'Letians both the ruling and working classes for the creatures that they were. She saw more than workers in the miners and enjoyed the meticulousness of their minds. For Kalprexa, the Y'Letians were simple creatures that brought her happiness and joy.

Dissention and defiance started to grow within the workers. They were tired of mining and of Leviathan. Art and beauty were not things found in their lives, at least not since Leviathan. Instead of pursuing their dreams, they were at the whim of creatures that only seemed interested in obtaining and processing an element that only brought pain and suffering to the workers. Most had not been planetside in months and they were separated from their families for long periods of time. Young and old were treated the same: mine, process, and repeat.

A new song was played on the wings of the workers; one of rebellion. Kalprexa had never known the rhythm of the workers to carry so much hostility and anger. It did not scare her, but it made her curious and want to reach out her mind to them. A younger male, D'Letrea had always been open to her and she sought him out.

_D'Letrea, why are the workers no longer happy with their purpose? Mining will help all and we are kind to your people._

"You are naïve, Kalprexa. Our purpose is to do more than serve you." D'Letrea's song echoed across his wings as he furiously tried to explain the plight of his people. "We have families and those that we love. You have taken all this from us and turned us into slaves."

_Love? I do not understand love. We protect your people and as we grow in power, so will you._

"You do not understand love Kalprexa, because you are not capable of it," the Y'Letian continued with his song and did not worry about the repercussions from the giant. "To put another before yourself and feel their song in your heart… To stand with them until time itself is no more… To know your lover better than you know yourself… That is love, Kalprexa."

Kalprexa heard D'Letrea's song and found such yearning and beauty in his description, but there was also pain and longing that she did not understand. She watched him leave and join his kind. His song continued with his people and Kalprexa was left to think about _love_.

"We must take back our home. We were not meant for mining and the coldness of space. Stand with me and together we will fight back." The song of D'Letrea was played on his wings to all of his kind. "No more! Go back to space and leave us, you loveless giants!"

When the workers rebelled and attempted to overthrow the ruling class and expel Leviathan from their planet, Kalprexa was heartbroken. D'Letrea was swiftly executed and the rebellion was crushed by Leviathan before it could truly begin. Forced melds with the workers resulted from their treachery, as their will was replaced by Leviathan's. The workers were now nothing more than drones.

_Why father? I do not understand how the Y'Letians could threaten us? We are their keepers and have always provided for them. When they attempted to harm us, their song was filled with violence, it is ugly and brutal. It is a song that I do not wish to hear again._

_You have always been too soft on them, Kalprexa. We are Leviathan and will protect the Y'Letians from their own foolish actions. They are more primitive than we thought. You were seduced by their beauty, but know that we are their regents and their destiny. We are Leviathan and wield power over those that are not. You must not forget that._

Shaken by what had occurred, Kalprexa felt sadness and ugliness for the first time in her life. The loss of the workers was a blow to her and their defiance and hostility was not something that she could understand. Her father's actions seemed extreme, but she was conflicted too. She started to ponder the situation more and more and one word stuck with more than any other... _love_.

_Order must be retained, but to take over another's mind so completely is not my desire. Their music had its own rhythm and grace and now it is gone. All that is left is dull and uninspired. There must be more than this… There has to be. _

Kalprexa knew her own thoughts were contrary to her father's and she did not have the courage to fully voice them. She also noticed that she could feel a change in herself starting to happen. Her innocence and days of leisure seemed to be coming to an end. The time of the mating season was upon her, as a yearning she had not known before crept into her thoughts. On instinct, she started to assess the males of her clan, but could not find what she was looking for. She also started to become aware of her own inner strength, a strength of spirit and determination for her own future.

_I must leave… I must find one that can give me what I need… The call to take a male is strong, but none before me are worthy… I am to be more than just a tool for my father… I will be the future of my clan and Leviathan… We must know more than possession… We must know unity and beauty… And I must know love…_

A New World:

Slowly, the females in the clan could start to feel the call to find a mate. To answer these urges, some of them would be encouraged to look to the other clans to find worthy fathers for the next generation. Kalprexa was one of the females that attained this honor. Since her clan controlled vast sums of eezo, Urepitor was eager for his daughter to find a worthy match and join with another clan that would add to the whole of her people and expand their dominance.

Urepitor had his sights on the Dalixnian, a race known for their extreme technological knowledge and advancement. The Dalixnians were under the rule of Pylinor, a dominant and successful Leviathan clan leader, known throughout their species for his manipulation of his bloodlines and for his heir, one of the fiercest and most sought after Leviathan, Sylinoro. If united, both clans would benefit greatly and would grow into new power and possibilities. Technology combined with a nearly unlimited supply of eezo and workers to serve Leviathan would be a tempting offer for both clan leaders. Kalprexa and Sylinoro could bring about this unity.

_Father, what do other systems look like? I have heard that other clans are very different from what I know. Their worlds must have such diversity… it is all so exciting! To feel the minds of new creatures and be able to add their knowledge to my own, it is more than I can hope for. _

_Kalprexa, you must focus on finding a strong male, one worthy of you and one that will make our clan stronger. You, my daughter are a dreamer and carry the wonder and strength that your mother imprinted on you. Your time to leave us will be soon and you must be ready._

_Now is your time to go and find your mate. You must choose wisely, as you both will be creating the next generation of our race. I trust that you will use the imprinting from your mother and the guidance from me when making your selection. Kalprexa, Pylinor's clan will add to us and make our race stronger. You will go to the worlds that he controls and hopefully will find your equal. The males of his clan will be sought after and you must not be afraid to fight for what you want._

_I understand father and will not fail. I know my role and will fulfill it with honor. If others try to take what is mine, I will fight and I will win. You have given me strength and mother gave me drive. I know who I am and what I am to become._

Unlike the Y'Letians, the Dalixnian were a highly advanced, technically driven species. Culturally they were as different from what Kalprexa had grown up with as they were physically. She had never seen a sentient species like them before and wondered at their advancements and alien nature. They stood just under 1 meter tall in their natural setting and their bodies looked very slight and ghostlike.

_How strange these Dalixnian are… They only have two legs and no wings. They cannot make music and they are so small. Their faces are interesting though… They are so long and ovular… They contain their own beauty though and I will know it._

Kalprexa was drawn to the strange pigmentation of the Dalixnian's skin. It was almost metallic, causing light to reflect off of it in different colors. The males of the species looked slightly blue tinged, while the females were slightly green; the coloration being the only obvious difference in the sexes. Like Leviathan, Kalprexa was happy to learn that the Dalixnian communicated through their evolved mental powers. But unlike the Y'Letians, the Dalixnian minds were filled with mathematics and physics not art and music.

_Their minds are full of equations and symbols… I do not know what to think of this… It is all so different from my Y'Letians. These Dalixnians contain unity though and there is no evil or hatred of us within them. I could learn to be one with them, as Pylinor's clan has done._

Constantly searching for ways to grow their own species through the development of technology, the Dalixnians eagerly accepted Leviathan and all that they could offer them. Together, the two species found a way to find new advancements while maintaining harmony with their world. Both enjoyed the lush, vibrant world of the Dalixnian that was home to many varieties of life and resources. A utopian-like society formed, where all contributed equally to advance both and move towards unity and perfection. Leviathan provided strength, protection, and the means to build and move needed materials; the Dalixnian provided complex and forward thinking ideas of industry and evolution through technology. The two species found each to be beneficial, they easily worked together to propagate advancement in both.

In keeping with their quest for growth and technological evolution, Leviathan provided the Dalixnian with large mechanical exoskeletons that added protection and nourishment for the wearer. The thought of making new robotic bodies sculpted in the shape of Leviathan appealed to both species. The Dalixnian saw it as an incredible achievement and by increasing their size and number of appendages, would gain advantages not know prior; Leviathan saw it as a shrine-like homage to them.

Sylinoro though, saw opportunity to merge the species together, causing the ultimate next step in evolution. _We will be more than the keepers of the Dalixnian… We will join with them and form something greater. Their metal bodies could be merged with, leaving the flimsy physical form behind. They could have eternal life and advancement and we could evolve with them. What wonders we could see and offer the galaxy._

* * *

The Fallen:

Once the strongest and most feared of the rising leaders within his clan, Sylinoro was naturally larger than any other Leviathan, but it was not his size that drove fear into his competitors – it was his mind. Sylinoro could possess those around him with hardly any effort and that also included others of his species. Since the Leviathan used their mental abilities to communicate and impart their will onto others, the ability to control the minds of weaker beings was an advantage. To then be able to effortlessly turn your abilities to one of your own was seen as taboo.

The leader of Sylinoro's clan was his father, Pylinor. Under Pylinor's rule, his clan looked to advance Leviathan through the technology that the Dalixnian controlled. The species that they looked over were more advanced than most others and saw Leviathan as the next link in their own evolution. Looking at his brood, Pylinor could not help but feel pride when seeing his prodigy, Sylinoro.

_My son, you will be the greatest of us all. You were endowed with strength and the ability to command that others will bow to. You are my strongest son and will be most sought after by the females. Choose well and your line will carry on for eternity. Sylinoro, use your mental powers wisely and be mindful of those that we are charged with protecting._

As he matured, other Leviathans were not as impressed with Sylinoro. They were jealous of his size and afraid of his mental powers. They saw him as roadblock to gaining favor with the other clans and a burden. They constantly challenged the larger Leviathan and often teamed up on him in hopes of defeating him. Sylinoro wanted none of it. He did not wish to be a leader and detested the constant fighting. He yearned to better his species through technology and to bond with those that could evolve his kind to greater heights. But the challengers kept coming, they were relentless and unyielding. He killed them in droves to get them to stop, but the more blood that was spilled; the more he was seen as a target.

_Father, why do they continue to sacrifice their lives when I can so easily destroy them all?_ Sylinoro hated the constant competition.

_My son, you are to be the greatest leader and replace me one day. You must accept your place and the challenges of others. It is your duty as my progeny. _

_You assume that I want to lead… I do not. I only wish to make us better and advance us as a species. My mind is stronger than my body, yet all that others see is my size. I am more than this and must be left to advance our kind. _

_You know not what you say… You are too young to know your destiny and you must trust that I have your best interest and our clan's best in mind. Do not question my decisions… accept them._

_You say that I am to be a leader, but that I should not question you. There is no logic in that statement, Father. I will make my own path and you must accept that._

Tired of the challenges and his father's choices for him, Sylinoro had enough. He would no longer fight, the next challenger would get his victory and Sylinoro would get his freedom, even if it meant his death.

_Sylinoro… I call you out… I will fight you and I will defeat you! Cawlero will be your destruction! Come and face me!_

His chance came in a young Leviathan from his own clan. Cawlero was a brute, known for his power and cruelty. His body was made for fighting and the harshness of space, but his mind was dull and uninspiring. Sylinoro no longer cared who or what he faced, he only sought to be free from the constant challengers and the will of his father. This would be his last fight; Cawlero would have his win.

_Come and best me then, Cawlero. I accept your challenge. To the sky we shall go and the loser will fall first._

Those in the clan, along with Kalprexa, all watched as the two giants took to the sky. Cawlero's eyes were full of fire and he looked as though he could ignite the air before him. He was massive, but still smaller and younger than Sylinoro. All looked to the elder Leviathan, for no one had ever come close to beating him and the challenger was usually given a quick death. Unlike the drive and determination that Cawlero wore, Sylinoro's expression was blank. His face was a mask and he almost looked bored with the idea of fighting Cawlero.

_Father thinks that this Sylinoro is the one to unite our clans. I see only more violence. Why must everything be a constant challenge with us? Why do we not see the beauty in others and act on that instead?_ Kalprexa did not want to watch the battle, but there was something different that she saw in Sylinoro… she just could not place what it was… not yet.

As the leader, Pylinor looked on at the two gladiators. He was confident in his son's abilities and knew that nothing would defeat him. He tilted his massive head to signal the start of the games and then sat back as the brutality started.

Cawlero was fast and eager to taste the blood of Sylinoro. He used his size and speed to launch himself at the hulking form before him. His mind was set in a singular thought… cripple Sylinoro and then move in for the kill.

Sylinoro watched Cawlero advance towards him. He could read his mind and he could easily enter his thoughts and stop him. The younger Leviathan was no real threat to Sylinoro, but today was different. Today he no longer had the will to strike out at his brother. He did not move or react to the impact of Cawlero's attack.

_Come to me brother… end this quickly and have your victory. I will not stop you and I will finally be free. If death is my calling, then so be it; if life is the path, then I will force us into the future… Come on and hurry Cawlero._

Moving swiftly and with all the force he could muster, Cawlero hit Sylinoro squarely in his forehead. He used all of his ten strong arms to latch onto Sylinoro. Momentum was on the younger creature's side and he moved in to cripple his prey and cause him as much agony as he could. _Suffer, Sylinoro… Fight me you coward… You will be nothing in this clan… Father was wrong to place his faith in you and you alone… I will be the victor today…_

Pain shot through Sylinoro as he first felt the pull of his muscle and then the tear of his arm. He watched as one of his arms was ripped away from his body and a steady flow of dark blue blood started pumping from the missing limb. Even with the loss of an appendage, he refused to cry out or fight back. _I will know peace… at all costs._

Cawlero realized that the giant would not engage him. The idea of Sylinoro giving up without a fight enraged the young Leviathan, to his mind, it was the ultimate insult. He took pleasure in pulling off another limb and seeing the blood trail off as he dropped the limp appendage to the ground. He looked at his brother's eyes, hoping to see fear at the sight of his defeat. The expression that greeted him was one of serenity. _You are mad, brother… I have ripped out your arm and you look at peace…_

The calm look from Sylinoro hit Cawlero in an unexpected way. He felt pity for his brother and also a sudden and deep hatred for the creature looking at him. He could not bear for Sylinoro to look upon him. With a rage he had not thought that he was capable of, he reached out with his strongest limb, the one used for mating, and ripped one of Sylinoro's eyes from its socket. The feeling of the orb in his grasp filled him with a powerful sense of superiority and he crushed the globe without further thought. He took his time torturing the older Leviathan and was about to end his life with a final blow…

_Stop… _The mind of Pylinor was heard by all and when he directed his tribe, they immediately obeyed. _Sylinoro has been bested and defeated. I do not want him killed. Let him recover and serve us in his way. All that see him will know that his standing within our tribe is as a tool… and nothing more_.

Cawlero had won an empty victory, but he had won. The older Leviathan fell to the earth below, writhing in pain. Cawlero took pleasure in watching the suffering of his fallen brother._ I am the winner… Sylinoro is no more… You hear me… You are no more than a tool to be used be me…_

Sylinoro had allowed himself to be wounded to the point where even his size would no longer make him a threat. Two of his arms had been torn away from his body and one of his eyes was plucked from its socket. Pain coursed throughout his large form, but he refused to lose consciousness. He felt his large form plummeting to the earth below and was powerless to ease the fall. A cold and unfeeling rain waited for him, as if to add to the doom of his defeat.

_You see, Father… it is my path to choose and death would be welcomed if it would free me from the mindless challenges that you forced upon me. Never again will you see me as your chosen progeny, but I will be so much more. The Dalixnian have opened their minds to us and I will find solace in their advancements. They will help us to have a lasting future and bring about the evolution of our species. You will see, Father… You all will see…_

Watching as the giant fell, Kalprexa wanted to stop the momentum of Sylinoro's fall from the sky. She had not seen blood spewing so eagerly from Leviathan before. The sight was sickening and primitive; beneath their kind, yet it had happened and with the mating season coming more would follow. Instinct caused her to react to the wounded form of Sylinoro and her mind was drawn to his.

Pain… Searing pain was coursing through Sylinoro. Kalprexa yearned to ease it. _Open yourself to me… I will help you bear your suffering…_

Song filled the mind of Sylinoro. He did not expect it and did not know how to react to it. _Beauty… How can I know beauty when there is so much pain? Your mind is full of wonders that I've not seen…_

Kalprexa's song continued as she tried to soothe the broken creature in front of her_. Let me in, Sylinoro. You are worthy of such song… Let me fill your void with my music…_

He did as she asked. Her mind touched places within him that no one had ever known, not even him. _Kalprexa…_ Her name became part of the music, as he closed his remaining eye and allowed the female to tend to his soul.

The harmony that she shared with the wounded creature filled them. The pain was still there, but he was content with her touch and she with his. She could see his intelligence and his longing for advancement. There was no anger left in him, only a tiredness that seeped into his whole consciousness. _No more fighting… no more pain… let me heal and be left alone… _That was what Kalprexa heard, but there was something still deeper in Sylinoro's mind and she found herself almost mesmerized by his complexity.

Love, The Greatest Taboo:

Without both eyes and all of his arms, Sylinoro was no longer challenged and was able to find the peace that he longed for. Though his body was now broken, his mind was still powerful beyond compare and he was allowed to stay and remain part of his clan. Pylinor saw him has a failure and unworthy of his lineage, but he also recognized his tremendous abilities and was tasked with advancing his tribe through the technology of the Dalixnian.

_No more are you my heir… You are young and foolish and will live to regret your choices. I once thought that you were the greatest of our clan and would take my place as its leader… You have shown weakness and I do not understand your motivation. Alas, you have made your choice and now you will live out your days as a crippled shadow of what you could have been… You will make us greater by using your mind and find a way to develop new strengths through the technology the Dalixnian created._

_I will succeed in my task, father. You do not understand that my might is not physical and I am now free to explore that. _

Sylinoro enjoyed the complexity of the minds of the Dalixnian, their view of the galaxy and their ability to understand math, physics and engineering to forge new technology and advance both species beyond the confines of what was known. In his peaceful state of communing and learning, Sylinoro also heard the voice of another, one that had soothed his soul and helped him to heal after his defeat. Kalprexa was ever a part of his thoughts and her harmony and zest of life filled him in a way he did not know was possible. He found himself longing for her when she was not near and would reach out to touch her mind, just to share her beauty. He did not understand his feelings and he did not want to, he only wanted more of Kalprexa.

_Kalprexa, why do you come to me? I am crippled and deemed to be unworthy by my clan, yet you open yourself and fill me with things that I have never known before. You seem to enchant me and I do not know why._

_You think too much, Sylinoro. I have seen your mind and its complexity and I find myself wanting more. Your vision of the future is one that I want to see… with you._

Seeing something completely new and feeling things that she had not felt before, Kalprexa was also drawn to the strong mind and spirit of Sylinoro. He was mesmerizing and the language that he knew was unlike anything she had ever encountered. Even in pain and badly crippled, he was still beautiful to her and she longed to have their minds united.

_I once was told of love and have been trying to find it since I left my home. I was told that I am not capable of it, but when we are together, I feel possessed and full of happiness. I want to ease your pain and fill you with songs of beauty and give you my strength. _

_Love? I have not heard of it before, Kalprexa. The Dalixnian do not think in those terms and I have no others to teach me such things. My true strength is in my mind, not my body and with you… I feel even stronger. When we are not sharing our thoughts, I feel as if yet another of my arms has been ripped from me. Is this the 'love' that you speak of? _

_I do not know for sure… but I too feel the loss when we are not connected. Sylinoro, my time is coming and I can feel the change starting to occur. I do not need to go to the homeworld to know my choice. It is you and if this is love, then I love you._

Sylinoro did not need to respond; instead they were silent and took in the spirit of the other. Neither could think about a future without the other in it. Knowing that they would need to leave to join the others soon, filled them both with a fear of loss and questions. They enjoyed the quiet instead and used their time together to complete the other.

Others took notice of the two and how often they were together. Cawlero saw that Kalprexa seemed to favor his brother, causing anger to seep into his mind.

_How could she pick him? I bested him and he is nothing. Father should have let me kill him. Well father will not be there to protect the cripple and I will make sure that he never emerges from the mating season. I will destroy him completely and take Kalprexa for my own and he will know that before he dies._

The males, like the females could feel the burn too and knew that it would not be long until they would take to the sky and see their homeworld. The mating season was upon them and the drive to create new life was something known to Leviathan. Competition, bloodshed and dominance over others was what the mating season was to Sylinoro. In his weakened state, he knew that he did not have the physical stamina to be a competitor. The realization that some other might vie for the affection of Kalprexa began to haunt him. He did not want to share her mind and the thought of another within her sent feelings of indescribable jealously through him.

_I must be able to defend against the others and prove myself to her. The Dalixnians will be able to help me. If we can make one of the machines into armor, then I will be able to fight. Even better, if I can combine my mental fortitude with the artificial intelligence of the machine, I will evolve us to the next level of consciousness. I will win Kalprexa and all will know of my success and advancement._

As the days pasted and the primal calling became more and more pronounced Sylinoro used his time with the Dalixnians to work on his vision. The machines were being assembled and a computer unlike any other was being fitted into the largest and most complete of them. Sylinoro looked upon the exoskeleton of what was to be his new form with adoration. His mind joined with the AI would be wondrous and through it, Kalprexa would be his.

_It is almost done and it is almost time to leave. I will stay behind and finish and then take to the stars to find you, Kalprexa. Do not fear, I will be there and able to fully be yours. You will have me and I you._

The longing to take a mate and create new life was a powerful force within her. She could almost hear the whispers of her mother and the other females beckoning her to the asteroid belt to struggle for the next generation. Every time she felt the pangs of her primal drive, she also felt the longing for Sylinoro. The thoughts and feelings were confusing, but she knew she wanted him to father her young and more.

_I must leave and take my place, Sylinoro. I will wait for you and know your mind when you arrive. No one will I claim but you. I will carry your strength and your will with me. I have seen what our future can be and will fight for us. I am yours, Sylinoro._

_Kalprexa, I will be there and I will be the strongest again… for you… for us. I am already taken by you, you have captivated me to my core and I am no more than a shell without you._

Finally the day came when Kalprexa could no longer push the urges away and she took to the sky and started the journey to her homeworld and her destiny. Sylinoro could feel her absence in all of his being. There was a pain that stung him worse than when he had lost his eye and arms. There was a vacancy that was left in him and he struggled to complete his task.

* * *

The Joining:

The exoskeleton was amazing. It was larger than he was and he could feel that the AI was strong and an equal to his mind. Once he donned the carapace, he would be whole again. With his mental abilities and those of the machine, none would be able to stand against him. He would be able to achieve perfection through the union of machine and organic; surely this was his destiny and where his species would evolve towards. He would be the harbinger of Leviathan and a new era would be started. More importantly, Kalprexa would be his and at his side. Their bodies could join, just as their minds had and would again.

The Dalixnian helped the giant don their creation; it was glorious for all involved. Sylinoro could feel the strength of the new arms and the power emanating from the intelligence that they had created. All that was left was the joining.

_This is what I have hoped for. With my new body, I will find Kalprexa and we will be together. My mind will be even stronger and today will start the beginning of Leviathan's ascension. We will be more and I will be the architect of our evolution._

Activating the AI took only minutes; Sylinoro could feel the rudimentary thoughts of the machine start to come to life. Before it could fully become self-aware, he reached out and called to the machine. His mind evolved the AI in one swift rhythm and the two were now one: one mind and one body, linked by the promise of advancement and longing. There was no struggle, only unity between the creatures.

_I must_ _find Kalprexa… I must show her my success… I must know her mind again…_

Sylinoro did not hesitate and erupted from the only world that he had ever known to go and fight for the one that he wanted more than his own life, Kalprexa. He could feel the power of his new form surge through him. He flexed his new limbs and felt the cold of space on his body. Eezo helped propel him as he accelerated to his destination. Whispers filled his mind from the AI, they were subtle and welcomed by Sylinoro. The full effects of their minds would develop as the AI was allowed to grow.

_Others must know this too… We are the harbinger of the future and all will know the glory of what I have created..._

Speed was no longer an obstacle and the asteroid belt was quickly coming into sight. Bodies could be seen drifting among the rocks, wounded, beaten, bleeding of both males and females. Males being lured by females, females fighting to the death over males and all in a blood lust that none had known before. Violence and sex occurring between the rocks of the asteroid belt, Sylinoro was desperate to find Kalprexa. He used his enhanced mental ability to call out to her.

_There… she is there… I can feel you… Do not fear, Kalprexa… I am here…_

The thoughts coursing through Kalprexa were primal: fear, longing, wanting, wrath. Something was challenging her, trigger her to act on her defenses… fight or flight.

Cawlero was closing in on Kalprexa, as were two other females that longed to claim the male for their own. They were involved in a delicate dance, but Kalprexa did not seem to be backing away from the challenge.

_You will not take me… Sisters, he is yours… I am no threat to your claims…_

_Cawlero…_

The mind of Sylinoro called to his brother, this would be no challenge and this time Cawlero would know defeat.

_You are not my equal and you will fall before me… now!_

The advancing females felt the strength of the approaching Leviathan and none had seen anything like him before. Glistening in a type of armor, larger than life and with strength that none had felt, they felt drawn to the beast and could almost hear a calling from his mind.

Cawlero saw the hideous form of his brother, covered in some kind of exterior that he had not known possible. The sight filled him with terror as the giant machine advanced on him.

_What have you become Sylinoro? You are a monster…_

_I am so much more than you will ever be, Cawlero. I am the destiny of Leviathan, the next step for us all… But you will not know the glory of the joining, you will only know death and defeat at my hands._

Sylinoro did not wait for a response form Cawlero and charged him. The mechanical tentacles engulfed the smaller Leviathan and with pure hatred, ripping the creature in two. The scream from Cawlero, rippled through all that were present. None paid any attention, the end of Cawlero was no different than that of countless others during the drive to mate.

_Kalprexa… I am here…_

She felt his strong grasp, pulling her towards him, his tentacles wrapping themselves around her body and intertwining with her own. She wanted him in ways that she could not understand, but that her essence longed for. He would be hers, but not because she used her mind to force the act, because they were for each other, two giants yearning to be one, together and for all of their lives. Their children would be born of something other than primal lust; they will exist because of their love.

With a fortitude he did not know he possessed, Sylinoro used his might to enter his love. The appendage moved in quick rhythmic strokes within the warmth of Kalprexa. She responded by using her mind to join his. What he felt was a ravenous bliss that ran through both of their beings. Waves of passion and longing crashed over each of them, as Sylinoro continued thrusting into his lover. At their peak, he quickly withdrew and pulled a sac from inside himself. He had produced it through their love and it contained his seed and their future. Just as fast as he pulled out, he pushed back in and instinctually inserted his offering inside the female. His package would be safe inside of her and she would use it to create their brood.

Their bodies stayed wrapped together, as did their minds. Both were complete in the rapture of the other.

_I must go… Must prepare for our future… I will find you Sylinoro; I will always find you…_

Kalprexa withdrew and entered the atmosphere of the world that had once been the home to Leviathan. The sea called to her and she descended into the deepest part of the trenches on the seafloor. She found a cave and laid her eggs. It was a large crèche and she longed to know the minds of her brood. For months she did not move and waited for life to show in the developing eggs. Finally, she could feel them. It would not be long until she could rejoin her love and know that they would have a legacy of their own. She imprinted her song on the young and then took back to the sky.

* * *

Evolution:

What was waiting for Kalprexa was not what she foresaw. Corpses decaying and floating in the asteroid field above her planet still lingered from the mating season rituals. But something deeper was off; there was a silence and fear that seemed to course through the system. There were no songs or thoughts from any others, only a static and silence.

_I must find Sylinoro… He will know what is going on and we will face it together._

Arriving at the home of the Dalixnian, Kalprexa was horrified at what was left of them; they had no song, no math and no harmony. The Dalixnian had been transformed into mindless husks that seemed to be half machine. Fear ran through the female at the sight.

_Sylinoro… where are you?_

She could feel something in her mind; it was familiar but also new. It seemed to contain the essence of Sylinoro, but there was more than just his thoughts. There was strength and almost a seduction to the words of the creature.

_Sylinoro?_

_Do not fear me, Kalprexa… I am here and have been waiting for your return… We can truly be together for all eternity… I have found the answer to our destiny… To all of life's destiny…_

_I do not understand, Sylinoro… You have changed in my absence…_

_I have evolved… as you will… We will become one and bring order to all… _

A large form was coming towards Kalprexa, it was similar to that of Sylinoro's when they mated, but it was different. This creature was silent, but he resembled Leviathan only in a mechanical shape.

_What is this Sylinoro? I am afraid of this creature._

_Do not be afraid… It is our destiny, Kalprexa. This is Pylinor, he has ascended. All in my clan have ascended. We are one and are the true masters of the galaxy. You must join me… complete me… fulfill our dream of a future together…_

There was nothing in the mind of Pylinor that Kalprexa could sense. He seemed to be no more than a hybrid of flesh and mechanics, with no voice. The female could feel Sylinoro reaching for her mind, sending whispers of joining and unity. She longed to be with him, but she was also terrified of the monster before her. The seduction was hard to ignore and the lore to give into Sylinoro's call was so strong. Part of her did not want to fight it, but part of her did not like the version of this new future that Sylinoro had planned.

_Why have you done this? Sylinoro, what have you become?_

None had questioned him, he had simply moved Leviathan and the Dalixnian into the next phase of their future. He was not prepared for any hesitation from Kalprexa and he did not want her to know anything that what he had planned for them.

_You must give yourself to me, as we had intended. You will be with me and I you for eternity. Do not fear this form or my mind. Kalprexa, join me and know me as you once did._

Lacking the defenses to stand against her lover or the will to, Kalprexa opened her mind. She felt her body fade as she became part of Sylinoro. A new consciousness was forming… there was no longer Kalprexa. Her thoughts were now part of Sylinoro, but he was no longer the same either. They had now formed the harbinger…

_Harbinger… the reaper of all life and the gateway to salvation…_

* * *

Epilogue:

The Reapers harvested all sentient life that they came in contact with. They started with Leviathan and the species that they were over. The Dalixnians and the Y'Letians were some of the first to ascend into the new form. Gone were their societies and all that they strived to become, gone. Now all were part of the Reapers and from the new genetic material, new Reapers were formed.

The offspring that Kalprexa had so desperately wanted all died, all but one. A single male that she had left her imprint on. He would be known as Lesaro and he would carry the potential of his lineage. Lesaro would escape the harvest, but only through the strength of an older and more powerful Leviathan, Krixo. The survivors would fade into obscurity and hide in the depths of a forgotten world until their time came to reclaim their power. Suspended in time, forced to watch as cycle after cycle came and went, they would hide and slow the course of aging in their hibernated state. Biding their time, knowing that one day, one would come to stop the Reapers and when that happened, they would answer and return.

Kalprexa had forever joined with Sylinoro, but they no longer existed as the creatures they had been. Their dreams had succumbed to the will of the Reapers and where once Sylinoro had been a force for change, now Harbinger stood to evolve all life into its own image. Twisted logic and broken dreams were now the Reapers and with their ability to adapt and control others, they were a force that the galaxy was not prepared for. The organic and the machine, together, bound and tortured into a new existence. The cycle had started and the end would be eons away.


End file.
